In the weeks following
by shadowfox-2012
Summary: In the weeks following the return of Optimus' memories life turns up side down for the transformers.


this is my first transformers fic please be kind

* * *

Regaining his memories was like waking suddenly from a memory purge that he did not remember as soon as he woke, Optimus mused. He was lying on his berth, too tired to do much else other than think. He has been getting tired a lot in the past weeks after regaining his memories he realized, but they had been busy hunting relics, like that spark extractor that started the race for the relics. He was lucky that Megatron is such an egotistical mech that he just had to show off his new weapon, or both he and Ratchet would be as the humans say 'toast'.

Optimus shot up suddenly as a pain shot through his chest, more specifically his spark chamber. That was it, he decided, he was going to ask Ratchet to check him out, now while everybot else was out searching for the relics. Standing, he made his way to the med bay.

Outside the med bay, Optimus paused doubting himself. Ratchet had sent him to get some rest, maybe he should go do exactly that. He turned to head back to his quarters.

"Are you going to stand around out there all solar cycle or are you coming in?" Ratchet shouted through the door.

Optimus turned back towards the door, steeled himself and opened the door.

"Take a seat on that berth there and tell me what's up."

"I've known that somethings been up for a while, that's why I told you to go get some rest, but I know you, it's better to leave you to come on your own than to force you to come, so what's up?"

Optimus sighed and answered "I've been tired, impulsive..." "impulsive?" "yea I almost got us both killed that day with the spark extractor." "OK." "...and I just had a stabbing pain in my chest."

As soon as he had said that, Ratchet was at his side forcing him to lay back on the berth

"Where was the pain specifically?"

"My spark chamber."

"OK, open up then."

"What!?"

"Oh come on, you said that's where the pain was." 'If this is what I think it is he's going to need that data pad.' Ratchet thought

"OK," he said reluctantly and opened his chest plates for the medic.

"Let's see then, yep just what I thought, OK you can close up now."

Optimus closed his chest plates and asked, "So what's up with me?"

Ratchet, who had gone over to his desk for something, looked up. "Oh nothing, you're perfectly fine." he said, turning back to his desk. "Ha found it!" he exclaimed handing him a data pad that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in over a thousand vorn. "There you go back to your quarters and read that it will give you the answers and I'll be there in a bit with some energon."

"OK, thanks Ratchet." Optimus headed back to his quarters to read the data pad Ratchet had given him, it was only when he was back on his berth that he started to pay attention to the data pad he knew something was up by how old it was it looked like it was from before the war. After cleaning it off a bit he settled down to read,

"Sparklings rising and carrying what to expect." Optimus read.

"What!" Optimus exclaimed as Ratchet entered carrying a cube of energon. "How?"

"Come on Optimus, I'm sure I do not need to tell you that. What you need to tell me is who the sire is."

"But Ratchet the last time I did 'that' was back on Cybertron before we left for earth."

"Scrap! Lay down I'll see if I can get a conception date."

Optimus lay down on his berth and opened his chest plates for the doctor. Ratchet grabbed a scanner from his sub-space and waved it over Optimus' chamber till it beeped then he stared at it in shocked surprise "Optimus."

"What?"

"What were you doing two and a half weeks ago?"

"I do not know, I was with the Decepticons then."

"Scrap! Your conception date was two and a half weeks ago."

"But that would mean that…"

"One of the Decepticons is the sire of your unborn sparkling."

"Can you tell which one?"

"No not till it's birthed. Then it will be just seeing who it looks like." 'cause there's no way in the pit Optimus Prime would abort a sparkling even if it's one of the Decepticons.'

"OK, can you leave me for a bit?"

"Sure I can just drink this first." he says handing over the cube of energon he brought with him to Optimus who takes a sip and recoils at the taste. "What is in this?" he asked.

"Just some added minerals and electrons for the little spark. Now drink up."

Optimus steeled himself and downed the whole cube in one then shivered, like you do when you've drunk some horrible tasting medicine. Handing the empty cube back to Ratchet and settling back on the berth, he pulls out that data pad to finish reading it. Ratchet headed out the door, he turned and said.

"I will be back with more later when the others are back. Unless you come and get it yourself." He shut the door behind him and headed back to central to await the others return ground bridge requests.

* * *

Chapter 2 telling the other bots is in the works this is a taster chapter.

i will have a poll going on who will be the father please don't vote in reviews

thanks shadowfox


End file.
